This isn't A Goodbye
by ariadneLacie
Summary: Ichigo dan Rukia. Kedua orang yang dipertemukan oleh takdir. Apakah takdir berkehendak jika mereka terus bersama? RnR?


Fic abal yang selesai dalam 2 jam. Pingin nyoba-nyoba aja buat kisah tragis. Mungkin biar lebih menghayati, coba baca sambil denger OST-nya Kingdom Hearts II yang 'The Other Promise' ato yang 'Always On My Mind'. Maafkan segala kegejean author baru yang abal-abal ini ya.

* * *

**This isn't A Goodbye.**

Oleh : Ariadne Lacie/ariadneLacie

.

**BLEACH**

Oleh : Tite Kubo.

.

**Warning : **AU, OOC? Maybe, lebay! Ga mutu.

**Genre : **pinginnya sih, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Angst. Tapi jadinya malah sebuah cerita pasaran yang murahan. Nista banget dah.

**DLDR! Don't Like Don't Read!**

Happy Reading!

* * *

_Rukia's PoV_

_._

Rukia Kuchiki. Itulah namaku. Seorang anak sebatang kara yang mempunyai profesi sebagai penulis yang kurang terkenal. Tetapi, berawal dari tulisanku itu, aku dapat bertemu dengan seseorang yang sekarang, adalah seseorang yang sangat kucintai.

Kurosaki Ichigo. Ya, itulah namanya. Tanpa kusadari selama ini, dia adalah tetanggaku yang rumahnya hanya berjarak 2 rumah dari rumahku. Aku mengenalnya karena ternyata ia menyukai tulisanku. Dan sejak itu kami mulai berteman.

Aku adalah penulis, sementara Ichigo adalah seorang pelukis. Kami sama-sama menyukai bidang seni. Aku menyukai seni sastra, dan ia seni rupa. Apakah ini takdir?

Jika ini memang takdir, kurasa takdir ini sangatlah kejam… atau malah, aku yang salah paham pada takdir ini?

* * *

_Normal PoV_

_._

**18 November 2010**

**.**

"Pagi, Rukia!" seru Ichigo. Rukia segera menengok ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Dilihatnya Ichigo sedang duduk di atas motor hitamnya dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Pagi, Ichigo." Rukia balas melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum lembut.

Ichigo pun menstarter motornya dan menuju ke arah Rukia. Ia pun menghentikan motornya tepat di depan gadis bermata violet itu dan tersenyum lebar.

"Sebentar lagi kan hari peringatan jadian kita. Kau mau kemana hari ini?" tanya Ichigo. "Hebat loh, ini pertama kalinya aku pacaran dengan wanita selama 2 tahun! Mungkin kita jodoh ya?" lanjut Ichigo, membuat Rukia _blushing _seketika.

"A…a…" Rukia menjadi salah tingkah mendengar kata 'jodoh'. Itu terkesan seperti melamarnya saja! Padahal kan, dia baru 20 tahun! Yah, itu memang umur yang sudah cukup untuk menikah, sih…

"Aaa… apa?" tanya Ichigo sambil tersenyum jahil. Dipegangnya dagu Rukia dan ia angkat wajah mungil Rukia itu sehingga Rukia terpaksa mempertemukan mata violet-nya dengan mata coklat Ichigo.

"Aku harap," jawab Rukia lirih. Tapi terdengar sebersit harapan dan perasaan senang dari kalimat pendek tersebut. Ichigo pun tersenyum lembut dan melepaskan Rukia.

"Ayo naik! Aku akan mengantarmu ke sebuah tempat yang sangat menyenangkan!" seru Ichigo sambil menyodorkan helm berwarna putih pada Rukia. Rukia segera mengambil helm itu dan duduk di motor Ichigo. Dilingkarkannya tangannya pada pinggang Ichigo dan ia sandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Ichigo.

'_Punggung yang hangat…' _batin Rukia.

* * *

"Indah, bukan?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia yang sekarang sedang bengong menatap pemandangan di depannya itu. "Kebun bunga matahari!"

Rukia masih bengong. Ia masih memandangi hamparan bunga matahari yang tidak beraturan, dan juga daun yang berguguran. Sangat indah.

Bunga matahari. Bunga matahari adalah bunga yang paling disukainya. Dan, kali ini ia melihat kebun bunga matahari. Memang sudah sering ia lihat, tapi kali ini berbeda! Kebun bunga ini terdapat di balik pohon-pohon besar yang ada di atas bukit tempat ia berada sekarang, bukankah ini terkesan mustahil?

"Terkesan mustahil ya? Tapi, memang ini kenyataannya. Mungkin memang tidak terlalu bagus, sebagus di padang bunga matahari. Tapi, karena bunganya berada di sembarang tempat, ditambah daun yang berguguran ini, rasanya membuat ini lebih unik dan indah!" seru Ichigo bersemangat. "Di pagi hari seperti ini, cahaya matahari pagi masuk melalui sela-sela pohon, membuat kebun ini terkesan mistis. Tapi di sore hari, kau dapat melihat matahari tenggelam dengan indahnya dari balik bunga matahari yang itu!" Ichigo masih bersemangat menjelaskan sementara Rukia hanya mengangguk-ngangguk. Inilah sebabnya Rukia menyukai Ichigo. Ichigo sangat jujur, dan juga ceria.

"Kalau begitu, ayo berfoto!" Ichigo mengeluarkan kameranya dan menaruhnya di salah satu batang pohon yang habis ditebang. "Timer, On! Ayo cepat!" Ichigo buru-buru berlari ke samping Rukia. Rukia tersenyum manis ke arah kamera, dan Ichigo merangkul Rukia sambil nyengir kuda. Benar-benar pasangan yang romantis dan ceria. Sampai hari itu…

* * *

**19 November 2010**

**.**

"Rukia, maaf… ini salahku…" gumam Ichigo pada Rukia yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya di kasur putih di sebuah rumah sakit. Ichigo menggenggam erat tangan Rukia yang sudah sedingin es. Ia sangat menyesal. Coba saja tadi ia tidak meninggalkan Rukia sendiri, mungkin saja Rukia tidak akan ditabrak oleh truk yang pengemudinya mabuk itu!

"Tidak apa… aku tidak peduli ini salah siapa, tapi aku tidak menyalahkan siapapun…" ujar Rukia lirih. Ia membuka sedikit matanya dan berusaha mencari sosok Ichigo.

"Rukia? Kau sudah sadar?" seru Ichigo sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap mata Rukia yang sudah terbuka lebar. Kosong. Hampa. "Ru…Rukia?"

"Ya, Ichigo?" Rukia bertanya balik sambil tersenyum manis.

"Bodoh, kenapa kau bisa tenang disaat seperti ini?" kata Ichigo sambil ikutan tersenyum samar. Inilah Rukia yang ia suka. Rukia yang selalu tenang, dan dapat berpikir jernih dan adil. Sama seperti cerita-ceritanya yang sudah ia publikasikan. Tapi sayangnya, banyak orang yang tak sadar akan kehebatan dan makna yang dalam pada cerita Rukia tersebut.

"Karena aku tahu, kita tidak akan berpisah semudah ini…" Rukia perlahan menutup matanya.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" tanya Ichigo. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan kepanikannya.

"Karena kita adalah jodoh," jawab Rukia. Ia tertawa kecil. Matanya mulai tertutup perlahan.

"Aku harap itu adalah sebuah janji," Ichigo tersenyum lembut. Dibantunya Rukia untuk menutup matanya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia sudah rela, apapun konsekuensinya.

"Tenang, se…orang… penulis ter…kenal… seperti…ku… tak akan… melanggar… jan… ji…" Rukia berusaha mengatakan seluruh kalimat terakhirnya di detik-detik sebelum malaikat kematian selesai mencabut nyawanya. "Sa…m…pa… i… jum…pa…"

Rukia pun meninggal dengan sebuah senyuman yang paling manis. Ichigo pun tertunduk lesu dan mencoba menjadi pantulan dari senyum manis Rukia. Ia tidak boleh patah semangat, Rukia bilang, penulis terkenal sepertinya tidak akan melanggar janji kan? mereka pasti bertemu lagi!

"Bodoh, kau kan, bukan penulis terkenal, Rukia."

* * *

**20 November 2010**

**.**

Ichigo sedang berdiri di balik sebuah bunga matahari yang paling besar. Memandang langit yang berwarna merah, dengan matahari yang siap tenggelam di ujungnya.

"Rukia, selamat atas 2 tahun kita jadian ya! Tadinya, aku ingin mengajakmu kesini lagi… waktu itu kau kan tidak sempat melihat matahari terbenam ini!" seru Ichigo pada matahari terbenam. "Kau menyukai bunga matahari kan? karena itu, sekarang, pandanglah matahari ini. Bukankah sudah alami bagi bunga matahari untuk mencari matahari-nya?"

"Dasar kau. Masih sempatnya menyombongkan diri sebagai penulis terkenal. Sudah tahu kau hanya penulis biasa, dengan seorang illustrator sampul yang sama-sama tidak terkenal pula. Tapi, kau akhirnya mengakui bahwa kita jodoh, sih. Hehe. Aku senang sekali waktu itu."

"Rukia, tapi, maaf. Mungkin kau tidak bisa mengatakan selamat tinggal waktu itu, karena itu, aku yang akan mengatakannya."

"Selamat tinggal, Rukia Kuchiki. Selamat tinggal karena kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi!"

Ichigo pun mengakhiri pidato atas isi hatinya dengan kalimat yang sangat menghancurkan hatinya. Tapi, ia tidak menangis. Sudah cukup ia menangis saat ia di rumah sakit, saat ia mau tidur tadi malam, di dalam mimpinya, bahkan di pemakaman Rukia. Sudah cukup.

"Jahat sekali kau, Ichigo."

Ichigo pun terbelalak kaget saat ia mendengar suara dari belakangnya itu. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dan mendapati sosok yang sangat ia ingin temui. Sosok Rukia Kuchiki. Tapi, kali ini dalam wujud yang berbeda.

"Hai, Ichigo. Sudah kubilang kita akan bertemu lagi!" seru Rukia sambil tersenyum manis. Ichigo balas tersenyum samar.

Rukia masih terlihat seperti Rukia. Bermata violet, berwajah cantik, bertubuh langsing, dan juga ceria. Bedanya, kali ini ia terlihat agak transparan dan mengenakan gaun putih bersih selutut, melayang dengan sepasang sayap putih dan bulu-bulu yang bertebaran.

"Kenapa bisa?" tanya Ichigo. Anehnya, ia tetap terlihat santai.

"Kok kau tidak menangis, sih? Jahat!" seru Rukia kesal. Padahal ia sangat ingin melihat wajah Ichigo yang sedang menangis. "Ah, baiklah. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini."

"Eh? Kenapa?" Ichigo agak kaget. Setelah berpisah dengan Rukia kemarin, kali ini ia harus berpisah lagi dengannya? Takdir macam apa ini!

"Yah, kemarin kan aku bilang sampai jumpa. Bukan selamat tinggal! Dan aku sudah berjanji kita akan bertemu lagi. Untung saja dewa kematian itu baik, jadi ia mengizinkanku memenuhi janjiku dulu sebelum aku 'benar-benar' pergi," jelas Rukia. Ia pun melayang mendekati Ichigo.

Ichigo tidak mengomentari penjelasan Rukia. Ia memandang mata violet Rukia dalam-dalam, hanya membiarkan Rukia untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tetapi, ia menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil. Ia hampir tidak bisa melihat Rukia sekarang!

"Jangan bersedih, Ichigo. Aku tahu kau tak dapat melihatku, tapi aku masih dapat melihatmu. Karena itu, secara tidak langsung kita memang tidak berpisah," kata Rukia. "Dan, mungkin kau masih dapat mendengarku…"

Rukia pun terdiam sejenak. Ia bersenandung. Sebuah lagu yang sangat indah. Memiliki makna yang beragam. Sedih, marah, senang, dan lain-lain. Sama seperti tulisannya selama ini. Lagu ini memang sangat mencerminkan Rukia.

Ichigo pun menutup matanya. Mencoba menikmati lagu itu, sampai perlahan-lahan lagu itu terdengar samar dan menghilang. Ichigo pun membuka matanya lagi. Rukia sudah tidak ada disana.

"Kau memang pintar, tapi bodoh, Rukia." Ichigo tersenyum geli. Tak terasa setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki to Rukia Kuchiki.

_Selamat tinggal Rukia, karena kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi._

_Tapi, aku masih mengingatmu, dan masih dapat mendengar senandungmu di tempat ini._

_Karena itu, kuharap aku dapat menarik kata-kata 'selamat tinggal' itu suatu hari nanti._

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki to Ichigo Kurosaki

_Sampai jumpa, karena aku tahu kita akan bertemu lagi._

_Jika kau pergi ke tempat kenangan terakhir kita, dan mengingatku, aku harap kau dapat mendengarku bersenandung. Lagu milikku, yang kuciptakan hanya untukmu._

_Jangan pernah melupakanku, karena disaat kau melupakanku, aku akan benar-benar mati, dan menghilan dari dunia ini._

_Jangan pernah mengatakan selamat tinggal untukku, karena kita tidak akan pernah berpisah._

* * *

"_Pertama, kita bertemu sebagai sesama manusia. Dan, kita berpisah sebagai teman. Setelah itu, kita bertemu lagi sebagai penulis dan pelukis. Dan, kita berpisah sebagai kekasih. Tapi kuharap, suatu saat kita bertemu lagi sebagai kekasih, dan selamanya menjadi kekasih, tanpa sebuah perpisahan."_

.

**OWARI**

**.**

'selamat tinggal, karena kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi**' **ada di lirik lagu Kalafina - Kagayaku Sora no Shijima ni Wa.

**Reviews? But, no flame, please. Arigatou.**


End file.
